


Corrosive Love (But the Burn Leaves Your Mark)

by niamh_reads



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Love, Mildly Dubious Consent, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamh_reads/pseuds/niamh_reads
Summary: Scorpius is happy with Rose.Scorpius is in love with Rose.Scorpius is safe with Rose.He promises.





	Corrosive Love (But the Burn Leaves Your Mark)

“I love you, Scorpius.”

She means it this time.  
Scorpius can see it in her face.  
Her thumb grazes over the yellow on his jaw.

“I’m sorry.” Whispered.

“It’s okay.” Comforting her.  
It’s worth it, he thinks

“You just want to show that I’m yours.”  
She buries her head in his neck and he pulls her closer, gentle.

He won’t hurt her.

***

“Why do you do this?!” She’s screaming.  
“You make me hate you, Scorpius. I try so hard to love you!”

She has a book in her hand now.

“You just make it so difficult.”

He knows this, he wants to tell her, he’s always been this way.  
Instead he says he’ll try harder.  
He’s not exactly sure at what, but he’ll figure it out.

The book doesn’t even come near him. It hits the window to his right and falls.  
Scorpius is a little proud that he only flinched once. Rose leaves then, and takes his jacket on the way out.

The spine on his mother’s copy of Tales of Beedle the Bard is broken.

Scorpius thinks he might be a little broken too.

***

Rose is like fire and Scorpius loves it. He loves when she sits with him in Charms. Those are good days. They hold hands under the desk and compete to perfect the charm first. He lets her win to see the smile when she beats him.

But Scorpius’s anxiety is worsening, and on the days when Rose won’t sit with him, won’t even look at him, he feels the familiar tightness in his chest. 

He’s done something again.  
Or he hasn’t.  
Either way, Rose has sat with her back to him and he knows how tonight will end.  
Fighting for breath in the bathroom again,  
maybe with a new bruise for company.

It’s worth it. He knows this.

And if he tries hard enough, he can believe that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

***

When Rose tells him that his figure isn’t like Mark Cresswell’s (“It’s less muscley and broad, y’know? I suppose more girls like that. You’re just skinny.”), he starts to avoid the mirror after his shower. He doesn’t want to look at his body.

In fact, the only thing Scorpius can bear to see are his eyes. He has his mother’s eyes. And sometimes, when Rose looks at them with such disgust he nearly gets angry. These are his mother’s eyes, he nearly says. Nearly. 

In reality he lowers these eyes that so resembled his mother’s, and stares at the scuff on his lover’s shoes.

***

Rose is laughing at something he said.  
A genuine, happy laugh.  
They’re out on the quidditch pitch and Scorpius could stay here all night. 

Rose’s hair is blowing back as they fly and her hand clinging to his waist is making Scorpius feel the same high he felt when he and Albus stole THE Harry Potter’s firewhiskey.

He glances over his shoulder and sees his girlfriend smile through another laugh. 

This is worth it. This is divine.

***

Rose is on top of him. Her mouth is on his and she’s intense. She’s rough.  
Scorpius can reciprocate though and he keeps up with her. He keeps his hand on her back. Careful not to hurt her. 

It’s nice. It’s going well.

They’ve done this before but this time Rose is going further, her hands have moved down.

Scorpius takes a breath.

Her hands have found a zipper. 

Scorpius shuts his eyes.

Rose thrusts her hand into her boyfriend’s boxers, and Scorpius jerks.  
Pushing her off of him with more force than he realised, Scorpius freezes when she hits the ground beside his bed.

His hands start to shake.

“Merlin, Rose I’m sorry I didn’t mean to! Are you hurt? What a bloody idiot!”

“Rose?”

She hasn’t said anything.  
She is looking at him now.  
She is cold.

Scorpius knows that look, and this time he knows exactly what he’s done.  
Nobody refuses Rose Granger-Weasley.  
Certainly not Scorpius Malfoy.

***

Rose breaks her silence after a week.  
She breaks her knuckle the same day.

***

When teachers ask Scorpius what happened, he tells them Albus was too enthusiastic with a bludger. 

***  
“I love you, Scorpius.”  
She means it this time.

And he knows  
But this is worth it. 

Because Gods, it’s divine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I’m slightly nervous but I hope to create a lot more. You’ll be seeing me
> 
> -Niamh


End file.
